


yabalabahiya

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance, basically rubbish ok, cliche shit, donghyuck is a traitor, gay bffs haemin, insecure nana aww, jaemin likes to stare at jeno from afar, jeno is lowkey a fuckboy as always, jk you dont need to squint markhyuck is everywhere, lots of rubbish, markhyuck if you squint, obsessed fanboy nana, soccer players markno, what a creep haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which Jaemin is helplessly in love with (and is also the fanclub president of) their school’s soccer team ace, Lee Jeno. Also, never trust Lee Donghyuck and his stupid ideas.





	

“When are you gonna stop watching him from up here like a creep?”

Jaemin ignores his ~~gay~~ best friend, right hand dunking into the bag of honey butter chips by his side and popping one into his mouth. He messily rubs his fingers together to get rid of the crumbs before circling his hand back around the binoculars.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, choosing to raid Jaemin’s snacks instead.

“And since when do you eat _honey butter chips_ , Na Na?” He questions, for as far as he’s concerned, his best friend preferred candies and chocolates to salty and nutty fried potatoes.

“Since Jeno posted a picture of them on Instagram last week.” The boy simply replies, shrugging, eyes barely even lifting an inch from his binoculars.

The tanner male grimaces, obviously having had enough of his best friend’s bullshit. His gross crush on the soccer team’s ace was absolutely ridiculous. No – crush would be an understatement. Na Jaemin was literally and helplessly in love with him. One could even say he was obsessed.

Of course, this wasn’t the first time Donghyuck found his best friend perched atop the windowsill of one of the empty classrooms on the fourth floor, watching the soccer team having their practice. Hell it’s been almost a year since Jaemin started his weird fanboying ways.

(He even opened a fanclub for the soccer player and was the anonymous president of it, but of course no one has to know about that. Only Donghyuck knows.)

The annoying thing is – Jaemin never wanted to make his existence known to Jeno. He was always watching him from afar instead, going to all his games but never congratulating him afterwards.

Why, you may ask?

Na Jaemin was a nobody. It was as simple as that.

While Lee Jeno was the definition of the perfect student - smart, athletic, popular, kind and good-looking, Na Jaemin was the exact opposite. He’s barely passing all his classes, had noodles for arms and his only friends were Donghyuck and the janitor.

If he had a dollar for every time someone told him he was handsome, he would only have a dollar. _(Thanks mom!)_

Because unlike Lee Jeno, who was blessed with soulful eyes, a 60 degree nose and a defined jawline, he was instead given unusually large eyes and a smile that could make kids cry.

In conclusion, Lee Jeno was out of his league.

_Or so he thought._

-

“Hey, Jeno Lee! Your number one fan is watching you again~”

Jeno briefly looks out to that one window of the school building, before turning back around to shove at his teammate.

“Shut it, Mark hyung.”

The older chuckles and slings an arm around the ace’s shoulder.

“You should say hi to him at the next game, man.” He suggests, but Jeno’s lips quirk into a small smirk instead.

“Nah, I’m waiting for him to come say hi to me first.”

-

Jaemin flops onto his bed lifelessly, ignoring Scruffles, his poodle, constantly barking at his feet. He checks into Line, updating his Jeno fanclub group chat about the day’s events.

 

**_President:_ **

_He was wearing a muscle tank at practice today T^T his arms omo ;w;_

**_Unknown365:_ **

_T___T_

**_McArui7:_ **

_Waa I wish I could have watched_

**_Strony99:_ **

_Me too, I hate homework_

**_Unknown365:_ **

_Yeah, I hope our Jeno isn’t too stressed out_

**_AegyoPrince:_ **

_Yeah,,,_

**_McArui7:_ **

_Everyone is going to the game on Friday right?_

**_Unknown365:_ **

_Yes of course_

**_AegyoPrince:_ **

_Yes!_

**_00170214x:_ **

_Uh huh_

**_Strony99:_ **

_I can’t T__T project T__T_

**_President:_ **

_Hwaiting everyone!_

 

“Jaemin ah! Come down for dinner!” He hears his mother shout from downstairs, and he shouts back an okay in response.

He doesn’t move from his spot however, basking in his own bubble of happiness and glee as he recalls how good Jeno looked at practice that day.

How the sweat on his lean but muscular arms glistened in the sun and the way strands of his dark hair stuck to his forehead. How he just wanted to walk right onto the field and ~~lovingly~~ wipe away the sweat on his forehead. Oh man, Na Jaemin was so in love.

He imagines himself jumping into Jeno’s arms when they win a soccer match, limbs wrapped around each other. And then Jeno would twirl him around as they look into each other’s eyes as if they were the only things that mattered to one another. And then they would kiss –

“Na Jaemin!”

He is broken out of his ~~cringe worthy~~ daydream when his bedroom door slams open and he sees his mother standing there, clad in a Wonder Woman apron and a spatula in her hand, an annoyed expression on her face.

Jaemin scrambles out of his bed before his mother could say anything more, accidentally tripping over Scruffles on his way out.

“Jesus, help that poor boy.” Mrs. Na shakes her head at her son, before gathering Scruffles into her arms and bringing the little puppy downstairs for his own dinner.

After dinner, Jaemin abandons his homework to scroll through Instagram. His eyes light up when he refreshes the page and Jeno’s username pops up. He feels his heart flutter when he sees the boy post a selfie with his cat, Bongsik.

He wants to double tap on his photo a million times, but decides that he doesn’t want to seem too creepy being the first to like the post (oh the irony). Because, a locked account with no name or display picture liking his post first would admittedly be a little strange, so he waits till there are a few likes before double tapping the screen.

Jaemin rolls onto his side, hands clutching his phone as he stares hopelessly at Jeno’s Instagram post. He sports a bittersweet smile, eyes slowly fluttering close as he wishes he could have the courage to talk to Jeno one day.

-

Friday evening comes real quick, and Jaemin finds himself squashed up in the bleachers between avid soccer fans as well as equally excited fangirls. He recognizes some of them from the fanclub but doesn’t say hi of course. After all, his identity was anonymous and no one really knew him anyways.

He gasps dramatically, however, when he sees a familiar red head two rows down in the bleachers. Ignoring the annoyed grunts of his schoolmates, he pushes his way towards the tanned male and grabs him by the shoulder to face him.

“Lee Donghyuck? At a soccer game?” Jaemin comments, bewildered. His best friend never, and I mean _never_ ever accompanies him to the school’s soccer games, claiming that it was hot, boring and hearing fangirls squeal hurt his ears. Yet here he stood, right in front of Jaemin’s eyes. “And you didn’t have the heart to tell me?”

“I-“

“Oh my God Lee Donghyuck, are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?!” Jaemin cuts him off and forces his best friend’s body around completely. He stares blankly at the oversized white jersey that Donghyuck is wearing, a _Mark 10_ printed boldly across the back.

He feels shocked. Betrayed even.

“What the fuck Lee Donghyuck!” The pretty boy screams, ignoring the weird stares he was getting from his schoolmates, hitting his best friend on the shoulder. “Explain!”

“There’s nothing to explain!” The tanner male exclaims, holding his hands out in front of him defensively. “We’re just … friends!”

“Friends my ass.” Jaemin grumbles. He hears the announcer say that the game would begin in a few minutes, so he diverts his attention back to the field instead. “We’re not done with this conversation, Hyuck.”

Twenty minutes into the game, Jaemin finds himself completely entranced as usual. Jeno was simply shining on the field, making two goals so far. Of course, he wasn’t known as the team’s ace for nothing.

He continues cheering for the boy for the rest of the game, and the team takes home the win with a score of 7-2. There is confetti everywhere and it must have been wishful thinking, but Jaemin swore he saw Jeno look in his direction and lock eyes with him for a second. There’s a small smile on his face and Jaemin knows, he knows that he’s definitely dreaming.

Jaemin keeps his eyes on him though, even when a cheerleader approaches Jeno with a sickening smile on her caked up face. She congratulates him on the win and goes in for a hug, but the soccer player simply thanks her and gives her a handshake instead.

The dejected look on her face makes Jaemin laugh, but he still seethes with rage and jealousy at how close the cheerleader was sticking to him.

He internally pats himself on the back for kicking that bitch out of the fanclub two months ago.

-

After changing out of his sweaty uniform and taking a quick shower, Jeno stones by his locker. His thoughts filled with a certain pretty face bickering in the crowd with his best friend. He lets out a little laugh remembering how big the boy’s eyes went when the soccer player smiled in his direction.

He doesn’t know his name, though. All he knew was that the boy’s antics were interesting. Cute even. And it sort of got him hooked.

“Thinking about your fanboy again?” Mark interrupts his thoughts, playfully swatting his towel at the boy’s side.

Jeno scoffs and ignores his best friend, pulling out his Vans from his gym bag and settling himself down on the bench.

“Those cheerleaders really like you huh?” Mark jokes, taking a seat across his best friend to put on his own sneakers. “They don’t know you’re into dicks, do they?”

Jeno chuckles as he laces up his Vans, recalling how a few of the girls approached him after the game, but sadly got brushed off by the soccer player instead.

“I just find it really amusing at how hard they try to get in my pants.”

The older laughs, jokingly whispering a “ _fuckboy”_ under his breath, but he says it loud enough for his best friend to hear. Jeno rolls his eyes.

“Just because that guy with the, I quote you, _heavenly voice_ agreed to go out with you doesn’t make you all that,” the younger retorts. “And I am _not_ a fuckboy.”

“His name is Donghyuck,” Mark replies defensively. “And I offered to help you with his best friend but no, you insist on wanting the poor boy to talk to you first. You can’t just wait for him to chase you, dude.”

“I think he’s really cute when he chases me around and thinks I don’t notice him, though.” Jeno shrugs.

“Once again, _fuckboy.”_

The younger scoffs for the millionth time and shoves his best friend off the bench. He grins triumphantly when Mark lands on his butt with a wince on his face.

“Get going on your date, idiot.”

-

Jaemin stomps straight into his room the minute he steps foot into his home. He doesn’t eat the cake that was left on the counter for him, nor does he pay any mind to his dog barking happily by his feet. He simply shuts his bedroom door with a loud bang and falls face-first onto his bed.

Typical Na Jaemin behavior after a bad day.

Sure, Jeno’s team took home the win and the soccer player looked amazing as ever, but the cause of Jaemin’s bad mood was something else.

First of all, he finds out that Lee Donghyuck, his best friend (or should he even still call him that?) was dating Mark Lee. Yes, _Mark Lee_. Mark Lee as in the second ace of the soccer team and Jeno’s best friend _Mark Lee_.

And did Donghyuck even have the heart to tell him? Nooo. What a best friend he was.

_“I was gonna tell you after the date!” Donghyuck argued._

_“Lies!” Jaemin retorted pettily, before storming off._

Second of all, as if he wasn’t already upset enough, Jaemin had to first handedly witness a bunch of cheerleaders place their disgusting yet perfectly manicured hands on his Jeno. They even followed him around like lost dogs after the game.

Oh the way they fluttered their fake eyelashes and pouted in front of the soccer player made him want to puke out all of his organs.

Na Jaemin was livid. But at the same time he was upset.

Upset because his best friend had more game than he had. Upset that those cheerleaders had the chance to speak to Jeno like that. Upset that he himself couldn’t even talk to Jeno if he wanted to.

Ultimately, Na Jaemin was simply demoralized. For he had completely zero chance of interacting with the love of his life.

 _I should just stick to hiding within the fanclub,_ he thinks.

-

When Donghyuck comes to visit him on Sunday morning, Jaemin slams the door closed in his face. He doesn’t lock the door though, so the tanner male comes pouting into his room with snacks in his hand.

“I’m still not forgiving you no matter how good these chocolates are, Hyuck.” Jaemin says as he munches on the assorted desserts. However deep inside, Jaemin had long forgiven him. After all, he was soft for his gay bff, and you have no idea how happy he actually was for him.

“I know,” Donghyuck whines, popping a chocolate truffle into his mouth. He looks down and plays with his fingers, a little smile gracing his lips. “The date went well though, if you were still wondering.”

Jaemin stops chewing on his nougat and stares at his best friend.

“Did you kiss?”

Donghyuck nods shyly with a tinge of pink dusting his cheekbones and Jaemin screams. He holds his best friend’s arms and the two squeal excitedly like fangirls, constantly bouncing on Jaemin’s bed.

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God,” the pretty boy shrieks. “Tell me _everything!_ ”

“Well he took me to a carnival at the park,” Donghyuck begins, recalling how amazing his date went with a cheesy smile gracing his lips. “Cliché but he won me a stuffed lion which I named _Marky_.”

Jaemin literally squeals after every sentence. He was a sucker for cute, cliché romance.

“It was nothing much honestly, we just ate and walked around,” Donghyuck explains, shrugging. However he starts blushing again when Jaemin eggs him on to talk about their kiss. “There were fireworks and everything, and he just…”

Donghyuck paused, too shy to go on.

Jesus, Jaemin has never seen his best friend like that. Ever.

“He just grabbed my face and kissed me,” the tanner male mumbles. “And so I kissed him back.”

There is a short silence before Jaemin erupts in yet another high-pitched squeal. He tackles his best friend in a hug and sobs dramatically.

“Oh my God I’m so happy for you, Hyuck!” He coos.

“Thanks, Nana.” Donghyuck chuckles. “He’s just so amazing Nana you have to meet him soon.”

Jaemin freezes at the thought of meeting the soccer player. Mark may seem less intimidating than ~~the love of his life~~ Jeno, but he was still someone of different hierarchy. Even if he was dating his best friend, Mark was still on another level.

And what are the chances that Jeno will be there too? Oh no no no, Jaemin must not be seen by him. He can’t! He can’t face him, nor can he face Mark.

“You know I can’t, Hyuck.” Jaemin says apologetically.

“If this is about Jeno again, you know we are more than happy to set you up right?” Donghyuck sighs, feeling bad for his best friend.

“He’s way out of my league Hyuck,” Jaemin shakes his head profusely. “And besides, I’m sure he’d much prefer those _pretty_ cheerleaders that are always following him around.”

Donghyuck huffs, he knew that arguing with the pretty boy about this would always end in the same conclusion – Jaemin sticking to anonymously fanboying over him. However, a random idea pops into his head.

“How about you join the cheerleading team then?” Donghyuck suggests. “If you can’t beat them, join them right?”

Jaemin grimaces at the thought of being on the same cheerleading team as those flirty bitches, even if it meant being able to “hang out” with the soccer team. Donghyuck always had the worst of ideas.

“Hyuck, I’m a guy, I can’t be on the cheer team!”

“There’s male cheerleaders too Nana!” Donghyuck argues.

“Yeah, but they’re mostly lifters!” Jaemin deadpans. “Besides, I have noodles for arms, you said so yourself. I can’t lift shit.”

The tanner male purses his lips, unable to find any other valid argument. He wrecks his brain deeper for any other ideas.

“Hey, Mark told me they need a new mascot for the next game,” Donghyuck says after moments of silence. “That’s one way you could get closer to Jeno without him actually knowing who you are.”

It was a stupid idea, honestly. It didn’t make any sense. But Jaemin was going to take whatever he could get.

-

The next time both the soccer team and the cheerleading squad had practice together, Jaemin shyly walks onto the field in his bright yellow sun mascot. (The soccer team was called Blazers, hence the sun mascot. Lame, I know.)

He managed to get the mascot position pretty easily without lots of people knowing who he was, courtesy of Donghyuck and his boyfriend.

Jaemin sees Donghyuck wave at him supportively from the top of bleachers, so he smiles back at him gratefully, which was stupid because he’s in a fucking costume. No one can even see his face.

He facepalms and attempts to wave back at his best friend but he hears the cheerleading trainer call them all in to gather.

Jaemin shuffles uncomfortably to the group of girls in miniskirts and guys in tights. He doesn’t miss a familiar figure run past him onto the field though, and he almost loses his balance when he turns to see the love of his life just meters away from him.

Oh he looked absolutely gorgeous, even from behind his stupid costume. The wind was messing up his dark hair as he ran through the field, but he still looked ridiculously ethereal.

And Jaemin almost trips over his own two feet when Jeno bends into a squat position and he gets to see the defined muscles of the soccer player’s thighs in 1080p.

“Alright team,” the trainer calls out. “We’ll just do a round or two of all the routines and we’ll call it a day, I have some place to be.”

There’s a collective sound of hums and high-pitched girly _okays_ that makes Jaemin roll his eyes.

“Mascot!” The trainer says, and suddenly many eyes were on him. He sweats a little (not because of the thick costume, really) for he wasn’t so used to having so much unwanted attention. “You know what to do.”

Jaemin nods profusely, but realizes (again) that no one can see his head movements, so he gives the woman a thumbs up. She returns it with a nod of her own and they take their places.

The cheerleaders begin their first routine and Jaemin does as he was told beforehand. To just, as he quotes the trainer, _run and jump around like an overly excited idiot._

It was fairly simple, for Jaemin was good at running and jumping around like an overly excited idiot.

By the third and final routine, Jaemin was exhausted. No really, he was dead tired from just running and jumping around.

The trainer finally calls it a day and Jaemin flops onto the bench in content. His eyes travel to the field in search of that one soccer player, and he sits up straight when he finds Jeno midfield, tackling one of the players for the ball.

He smiles stupidly from behind his costume as he admires the boy in his natural element.

He was surprisingly so busy at trying to do a good job as a mascot that he barely got the chance to ogle at the love of his life for the past two hours. But now that he was done and the soccer team still had practice for another hour, Jaemin thanked the heavens for this opportunity to watch them play that close. So he sits on that bench in the blazing sun (no pun intended), chin propped on the back of his hand for the next hour, simply just watching Lee Jeno run around the field kicking a damn ball.

(His elbow slips from his knee and he literally falls to the ground when Jeno lifts his shirt mid-game to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He ignores the squealing cheerleaders from behind him and focuses on the brief sneak of the soccer player’s toned body instead.)

By the time practice was almost over, Jaemin’s throat was dry and scratchy from the thirst (no pun here either folks). The soccer team was having a short water break just two benches away before doing their final drills, and Jaemin just couldn’t keep his eyes off Lee Jeno.

Even the way he drank from his water bottle was amazing. It was as if he was in some sort of TV commercial and there was a melodious tune as he gulped down the drink.

Jaemin is broken out of his reverie when he hears a gross giggle from one of the cheerleaders behind him. He’s been overhearing them talk about ~~his~~ Jeno for the past hour, and he swears he must be the most patient person in the world because their giggles and whines made him want to throw the soccer ball in their faces.

“I’m gonna go ask Jeno oppa if he wants to go get dinner together after practice!” One of the girls announce to her friends suddenly, making Jaemin’s blood boil.

“Yes go girl, I bet oppa would say yes!” One of her friends says, and they all giggle collectively again.

Jaemin gags at the way they call ~~his~~ Jeno oppa and clenches his hands by his side like the Arthur fist meme. Hell nah, he wasn’t gonna let those bitches go near his man.

He discreetly places one of the training hurdles on the ground by his side before the girl could notice and scurries away from the benches like a ninja. He smirks triumphantly when he hears her scream from behind him as she fell to the grass. He scoffs and disappears into the locker rooms when she cries dramatically, obviously trying to get the attention of _someone._

-

Jeno gulps down his water furiously, eyes travelling to a certain window for the nth time that day. He feels his mood dropping a little when he finds the window still empty.

_Where is he?_

_I hope nothing happened to him._

A shrill cry interrupts his thoughts and he turns to the direction of the sound. He finds the same cheerleader who tried to hug him the other day lying on the ground, dramatically crying out in pain as her friends consoled her.

He paid her no mind and looked away almost immediately, focusing his attention on the classroom window once more. Besides, whiny little cheerleaders were _so_ not his thing.

“Dude, you’ve been looking at that window since the start of practice.” Mark comments as he approaches him with a towel. Jeno mumbles out a small thanks before wiping down his neck. “If you’re so worried about his absence then why don’t you go find him?”

“We already talked about this, hyung. I’m waiting for him to come to me on his own.”

“Yeah you’re gonna have to wait a long time for that to happen then.” The older jokes.

“He’ll come around someday.”

-

“Seriously? You tripped her with those hurdles and she cried? What a wuss.”

“I know right?” Jaemin sneers. “There wasn’t even a little scratch on her.”

Jaemin and Donghyuck were sitting in the empty locker rooms, gossiping about them nasty cheerleaders. The pretty boy had thankfully already changed out of that damned sun mascot, but he was still having withdrawal symptoms from seeing the love of his life up-close on the field.

“Oh but Hyuck, he’s so handsome and amazing how am I still alive.” Jaemin describes his object of affection dreamily, hands cupping the sides of his face. “What do I do~”

“You talk to him, duh.” The tanner male deadpans. “Until when will you hide yourself from him, Nana?”

“Until I magically become smart and beautiful, I don’t know!” Jaemin sulks, throwing his hands up in despair.

“You’re not just gonna do this until graduation then we all separate ways, are you?”

Jaemin shrugs. He never really thought about the long run. He first assumed that his measly little crush on the soccer player wouldn’t last this long. But boy was he wrong.

Now that Donghyuck mentioned it, what if his feelings never faded away till after graduation? What if he never magically became smart and beautiful enough to talk to Jeno? Was he just going to continue living like this for the rest of his life?

Jaemin didn’t know how to answer these questions, so he pushes them to the back of his mind, choosing to focus on the present first.

He is about to continue gossiping with his best friend when he hears the large door of the locker rooms bang open, and the shuffling and murmurs of the soccer players getting louder by the second.

Jaemin widens his eyes in panic and looks at Donghyuck who shares the same expression.

The two hop off the bench and scurry towards the back exit, hoping that no one saw them. They were almost out the door when a familiar voice calls out.

“Hyuck?”

Jaemin looks at his best friend and mouths a soft _sorry_ before running out of the locker rooms. Donghyuck whines and childishly stomps his foot. He freezes when he feels a presence behind him, and turns around to see Mark Lee in all his sweaty, post-practice glory.

“What are you doing here?”

Donghyuck blushes at how close the soccer player was standing to him. He could feel the heat radiating from the older’s body, and he was flushed red from practice.

“I-I uh,” Donghyuck stutters. Yes, _the_ Lee Donghyuck is stuttering. “I w-was waiting f-for you?”

Mark bites his lips in attempt to stop the grin from crawling onto his face. He looks down at his feet and chuckles.

“I don’t remember having anything planned with you after this though,” he teases, lifting his head to look at the younger once more. The latter sports a light blush on his cheekbones and his eyes were desperately looking elsewhere. “Or did I forget?”

“N-no.” The tanner male mumbles out. “Nevermind, I’ll just go.”

Donghyuck slides his way out from under Mark’s gaze and tries to escape, but the older catches his wrist like some Bollywood movie.

“Eyy, you can’t just leave like that~” Mark complains. He tugs on Donghyuck’s arm, successfully trapping the younger in his arms. He ignores his protests of letting him go, as well as the snickering from his teammates behind him.

The soccer player tilts his head to the side and taps his cheek with his finger, silently asking the younger for a kiss before he leaves. Donghyuck cries out in protest, struggling against the older as he refuses to conform to his request.

“Ugh, get a room you two.” Jeno comments as he throws his towel over his shoulder and walks past the couple towards the showers.

Mark scoffs and is about to form a reply, but was caught off guard when Donghyuck hastily presses a kiss to his lips and slips out the back door before his eyes.

The soccer player stands there in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He hears his teammates tease him and throw catcalls, so he smiles and shakes his head as he makes his way to the showers.

-

The next time Jaemin gets to see Jeno wasn’t during practice. He was dropping by the empty classroom on the fourth floor where he used to watch the soccer player during practice.

He had left his binoculars and some notebooks ~~where he would doodle Jeno’s name everywhere~~ on the table by the window, but he didn’t know that Jeno was sitting right there on that very table. His eyes were closed and his ears were occupied by his white headphones as he leaned back comfortably in the chair.

Jaemin doesn’t notice him when he enters the classroom though, too preoccupied with the drama going on in the Line group chat. He is halfway in the room when he looks up and sees Jeno there, looking so peaceful.

The pretty boy widens his eyes in panic, almost dropping his phone. He tries to discreetly back away from the handsome boy, but fails when his hip collides with one of the desks, emitting a loud sound.

Jaemin screws his eyes shut and prays that the soccer player was a deep sleeper, but when he cracks his eyes open and looks up, he is met with Jeno’s deep brown ones looking straight back at him with so much emotion he almost cries.

_Shit shit shit!_

Jaemin is too shocked to move, and so the two boys stare at each other blankly for a few moments before the older breaks the silence.

“Hey, you –“

Jeno doesn’t get to finish, because the pretty boy suddenly mumbles out a _fuck_ before darting out the room without claiming his things.

The soccer player gapes slightly at where the boy was before he ran off. He leans back into the chair and sighs.

_God damn it._

-

A few days after the incident in the classroom, Jaemin finds himself on the field again in that godforsaken sun costume for another practice.

The soccer team hasn’t shown up yet, and even though he was considerably safe under the confinements of his stupid costume, he was still beyond nervous after what had happened the other day.

(Jaemin has been effectively avoiding all possible contact with the soccer player, especially during classes and assemblies, where he would slip out of his sight before he could even notice)

Oh he prayed to the heavens that Jeno didn’t remember his ~~ugly~~ face.

Halfway into his routine (which was barely even a routine honestly – run and jump around like an overly excited idiot remember?), the soccer team comes filing onto the field one by one.

Jaemin diverts his attention towards the boys, filtering through them one by one to find that one soccer player as usual. However Lee Jeno doesn’t appear, even after the last soccer player steps onto the field and he waits a few more minutes for good measure.

The pretty boy pouts from inside his costume, hoping that nothing bad happened to the soccer team’s ace.

“He’s just running late, don’t worry.” A voice suddenly assures him.

Jaemin turns around, albeit with some difficultly because of the bulky costume, to see a certain Mark Lee looking at him with a teasing smile on his face. Jaemin would’ve punched that smug look off his face if it weren’t for the fact that he was dating his best friend.

“I wasn’t worrying.” Jaemin argues, voice muffled from the mask. Though his heart was admittedly a little calmer after the reassurance.

Mark chuckled, uttering out a _sure_ before running off onto the field.

Jaemin scoffs and goes back to hopping around like bunny on drugs, turning towards the locker rooms every few minutes to look out for Jeno.

-

It was almost an hour into the soccer team’s practice when Jaemin saw him. Heck, he wished he was a little more prepared because said Lee Jeno came strolling onto the field with fucking dyed hair.

Lee Jeno dyed his fucking hair. And it was fucking blond. BLOND.

That boy just can’t seem to give Jaemin a break with his exceptional good looks. Really, it frustrates the fuck out of him.

Na Jaemin was just peacefully taking a break by one of the benches when the soccer team suddenly stops mid-practice and began wolf whistling towards the direction of the field’s entrance.

Jaemin turns to said direction and almost chokes on his water when he sees Lee fucking Jeno with fucking blond hair. He doesn’t move a single centimeter afterwards, only his pupils following the soccer player’s every movement.

He was entranced. Shook even.

He just stands there gaping, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Na Jaemin is too distracted by Lee Jeno’s beauty to hear someone shouting a _watch out_! And next thing he knew, he feels something hard hit the costume mask off his head as he falls ~~gracefully~~ on the grass.

_“Oh shit, is he okay?”_

_“Damn that was a hard hit!”_

_“Oi Park Jisung, be careful where you kick next time!”_

Jaemin doesn’t see anything for a while, his head pounding from the fall. He hears lots of voices around him, and someone shushes them up as he stirs awake.

Peeling his eyelids open, he is momentarily blinded by the abundance of light until his vision clears and a familiar face comes into view.

He swears he must be in some kind of Korean drama because there was suddenly a dreamy filter together with cringy ass melodious music as the familiar face smiles down at him.

“Well hey there, sunshine.” Jeno whispers out poetically. “You alright?”

Jaemin doesn’t have time to register what just happened because he is suddenly pulled up to a sitting position, and a pack of ice is pressed onto the lump on his head.

He blinks numerous times as he faces the soccer team’s ace, who is still staring back at him with that damn smile on his lips. He wants to slap himself in the face to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, which he does, taking the older boy by surprise.

“Why did you do that?” He asks softly, hand reaching up to gently caress at the red spot on the pretty boy’s cheek. Jaemin gulps a little too loudly at the feeling.

“Pinch me, I must be dreaming,” he mutters, and Jeno’s eyes widen in shock momentarily before he breaks out into a fit of laughter.

“You aren’t dreaming, honey.” Jeno coos, ignoring the teasing comments from his teammates. “But you did get hit in the head pretty hard.”

“Sorry bout that!” A little voice exclaims apologetically from the side.

“Anyways, come on. Let’s get you out of this stupid mascot and I’ll take you to the infirmary.”

Jeno does as he promises, carefully helping a very dazed Jaemin out of his costume and gathering him in his arms before the younger could protest.

Jaemin circles his arms around the soccer player’s neck for support and opts to keep to himself as the older carries him like a fucking princess towards the infirmary. He tries his best to hide his reddening face from Jeno’s view, feeling terribly insecure of his looks.

“Go get some, Jeno Lee!” Mark shouts to his best friend’s back amongst the other wolf whistles from his teammates. He snickers at the gaping and whining cheerleaders by the bleachers, clearly salty over their _oppa_ being gay.

-

Jeno carefully places Jaemin down on one of the beds in the infirmary, giving him a little smile before stepping over to the freezer to grab another pack of ice. The school nurse was nowhere to be seen, so Jeno took it upon himself to attend to the injured boy.

He sits by the pretty boy’s side and softly presses the ice pack on his head.

“Thank you but it’s fine, it’s just a little bump.” Jaemin murmurs, hands gripping the ice pack out of the older’s, eyes still downcast.

Jeno frowns at the boy’s hostility, wanting to see him smile instead. But the boy won’t even look at him.

He carefully places two fingers under the pretty boy’s chin and lifts his head up to meet his gaze. Jaemin looks into his eyes briefly, pink dusting his cheeks before frantically looking away.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jeno softly questions, a little pout on his lips.

Slightly taken aback by the older’s question, Jaemin clears his throat, feeling his heart beat even faster. He feels his insecurities prickling at his eyes in the form of tears, but he doesn’t want to be rude and ignore the love of his life, so he mumbles out an inaudible reply before his voice could crack.

“I’m ugly.” He says.

But Jeno manages to hear him, and he frowns even further because why was the boy lying to himself?

Jeno sighs, grabbing the ice pack and putting it down on the side table. He cups the younger’s face with both his hands, bringing it a little closer to face him.

Jaemin looks up at the older with tear filled eyes, a sob threatening to escape, and Jeno feels his heart drop.

“I think you’re beautiful though.” He says, and he means it as he looks into the younger’s doe eyes. “I’ve seen you enough to know that.”

“But you don’t even know my name.” Jaemin sniffs, unable to believe what he just heard. “And you probably think I’m some crazy creep.”

Jeno pauses because _shit_ , he really doesn’t know his name.

“Ah well,” he laughs awkwardly. “Mark hyung refused to tell me your name. Said I was a fuckboy.”

Jaemin giggles a little at this, and Jeno almost melts at the sight.

“But I assure you I’m not a fuckboy!” Jeno defends himself. “And I honestly think it’s cute when you watch me from afar.”

“So you knew all along?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were our new mascot.” The soccer player explains. “I was wondering why you haven’t been watching me from the window the past few practices.”

Jeno pouts, and Jaemin almost slaps himself once more. How on earth did he get into this position? Jeno was even pouting just centimeters from his face, he’s obviously still dreaming right?

Jaemin averts his eyes back into Jeno’s brown ones and he suddenly feels shy under such a strong gaze. He avoids them once more, but he finds himself staring at the older’s lips.

He thinks that if this was really a dream, he might as well make the most out of it.

On the other hand, Jeno finds himself staring at the younger’s plump lips as well. He gulps, suddenly feeling jittery as he thinks about kissing the boy in front of him.

 _Fuck it_ , he decides, and pulls the boy even closer to him. He decreases the gap between their faces and flutters his eyes closed as he presses his lips against the other’s with fervor.

Jaemin slowly shuts his eyes when he feels Jeno’s breath get even warmer on his lips, and when the older finally kisses him, he feels sparks, as cheesy as that sounded.

Their lips mould together almost perfectly, and Jeno softly caresses the younger’s cheeks with his thumbs as he begins to move his lips against his. Jaemin follows his lead, parting his mouth slightly when the older lightly nibbles at his bottom lip.

Jeno slips his tongue in Jaemin’s mouth and takes his time circling around his hot cavern. A slight groan leaves the younger’s lips as he pulls away momentarily.

“The name’s Na Jaemin, by the way.” He breathes out with half lidded eyes and brings his arms around Jeno’s neck.

The older chuckles, whispering out a _yeah okay_ , before pressing his lips to Jaemin’s once more and continuing where they left off.

-

Jaemin is awoken the next morning by the ring of his cellphone, signaling a text. He flutters his eyes open with a widen grin on his face.

_Ah, what a great dream that was._

He turns to his side and grabs his phone from the side table, unlocking it to view the text. He jolts upright and widens his eyes in shock when he reads it.

 **_From: My Ace_ ** **♡**

_Good morning, sunshine~ See you at school today! ;)_

Jaemin gapes at his phone, wrecking his brain to find out who on earth “My Ace” was in his phone. He drops his phone and screams when he realizes that his dream was most definitely not a dream.

Lee Jeno carried him to the infirmary and Lee Jeno kissed him. Hell, they even made out there for God knows how long. Lee Jeno even asked him to be his boyfriend, oh my God! And then they even went out for dinner afterwards. And freaking Lee Jeno walked him home and kissed him again in front of his door.

And all that wasn’t a fucking dream.

Jaemin screams once more and flings his body back onto his bed. Clutching his cellphone tightly to his chest, he rolls around his bed squealing like a little girl, legs kicking the air. He brings up his phone wanting to call his best friend, but he receives another text.

 **_From: My Ace_ ** **♡**

Reply me, Nana T^T

Jaemin giggles. Who knew that soccer ace Lee Jeno would be such a whiny and needy boyfriend. He hastily types back a reply before rushing to the bathroom, forgoing the call he was gonna make to Donghyuck.

His best friend could wait, but for now, Na Jaemin had to look extra good that day.

-

The moment Jaemin steps into school with his newfound confidence, he spots Donghyuck by the lockers and grins. A bunch of oh so familiar cheerleaders strut past him, though, giving him nasty looks but he ignores them. They weren’t worth his time.

Donghyuck waves him over and he squeals excitedly, running towards him and tackling him in a hug.

“Oh my God Hyuck you cannot believe what happened I-“

“Yes yes I know, Nana.” The tanner male cuts him off with a roll of his eyes, but a genuine smile graced his lips nonetheless. “You called me at two in the fucking morning to tell me _everything_. You even quit being the mascot, and damn the coach was _pissed_.”

Jaemin giggles and Donghyuck smiles even wider. He hasn’t seen his best friend this genuinely happy in a long while, and it was like a breath of fresh air.

“I’m really happy for you, Nana.” Donghyuck says, bringing his best friend in a tight embrace.

“Thanks Hyuck.” Jaemin responds as they break away from the hug. “I’m really happy too.”

Donghyuck shuts his locker closed and slings an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go find our _boyfriends_ before class.”

Jaemin giggles once more, a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

 _Boyfriend_. He should probably get used to saying that.

-

It’s been about two weeks since Jeno and Jaemin got together, and needless to say, Jaemin feels as though he’s been living in some sort of fairytale.

The soccer player has been treating him extremely well, almost like a princess, and Jaemin has never felt so blessed. Jeno is an _amazing_ boyfriend. He was even patient with him when his insecurities kicked in, never failing to remind him how beautiful he was.

Jaemin felt like he was dreaming, sometimes pinching himself to make sure it was all real. He simply could not fathom the thought of Jeno being his boyfriend being part of reality, often in a daze after their make out sessions.

It was a Friday evening and the sun was beginning to set. The Blazers were going to have their final match of the season that day, and Jaemin was going to be there to support his boyfriend, of course. No exceptions.

About half an hour before the soccer match though, Jaemin finds himself pressed against one of the more hidden lockers towards the back of the boy’s locker room, Jeno effectively pinning him to the cold surface.

There was barely even a centimeter of space between their bodies as they lock lips. Jeno had his hands running up and down the younger’s sides, his name constantly leaving the pretty boy’s lips in desperate moans.

Meanwhile, Jaemin had his fingers tangled in Jeno’s blond locks, making a mess atop his head. He pulls away after a while, gasping for air as the soccer player continues pressing feather-like kisses from behind his ear down to his jaw.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whines, trying to pry his boyfriend off of him, as much as he doesn’t want to. “Your teammates will be here soon.”

He hears Jeno whine like a baby by his ear and he chuckles, still unable to grasp the fact that _the_ Lee Jeno could act like that.

He successfully gets the older to stop pressing kisses on his face and looks at him, arms still resting atop his broad shoulders. They lock gazes and Jaemin blushes, still not used to the way Jeno would look at him.

He is taken by surprise when Jeno suddenly presses a quick kiss to his lips and untangles himself from his arms.

“You’re so cute.” The older comments, holding his arms and leading him towards his locker.

Jaemin watches his boyfriend enter the combination and swing the locker open. He pulls out a familiar white jersey and holds it out to the younger.

“I want you to wear my jersey today, Nana.” Jeno says, giving the younger boy his ~~stupid~~ eye smile before pulling the shirt over his head. “So everyone knows you’re mine.”

Jaemin blushes once more, a fluttering feeling rising in his chest. He nods and mutters out an _okay_ before pulling his limbs through the armholes.

He hears the rest of the soccer team begin filing into the locker room, so he playfully nips at Jeno’s chin, wishing him a good luck and skipping towards the exit before the older could catch him.

“Hey, come back and wish me properly!”

“Nope,” Jaemin retorts cutely with a smack of his lips. “You’ve gotten all the luck you need~”

He scurries out of the locker room to meet Donghyuck by the bleachers, and Jeno scoffs as he looks out at his boyfriend lovingly. He shakes his head, ignoring the endless teasing from his teammates.

-

Jaemin sits with his best friend by the front row of the bleachers, proudly sporting the familiar white jersey with a _Jeno 12_ printed across the back. Donghyuck is wearing the same _Mark 10_ jersey as well, and the two take a bunch of selfies before the game begins.

Soon enough, the announcer says his speech and the band music plays. The crowd stands up as they watch the soccer team make an entrance onto the field. Jaemin sports a wide smile when he spots his blond boyfriend jog onto the field at the front of the team next to Mark.

Jeno scans the crowd for his boyfriend, grinning when he sees him in the front row with Donghyuck. He gives him a flying kiss that sends the crowd in frenzy, and his best friend does the same to Donghyuck.

He sees their boyfriends giggle like fangirls and Jeno playfully shoves at Mark’s shoulder for copying him.

Jaemin is thoroughly entranced by Jeno throughout the entire game as usual, even when he is just idly standing there by the bench at halftime. His boyfriend was simply _amazing_ , and Jaemin thinks that he must’ve saved the world in his previous life for getting this lucky.

He sneakily takes ~~fancams~~ videos of Jeno playing on the field because he absolutely can, posting some of them on Snapchat just to boast about his handsome boyfriend.

He screams whenever Jeno gets the ball, and screams twice as loud when he makes a goal. And by the last few minutes of the game, their team is unsurprisingly leading with a score of 6-3.

Jeno flicks a damp hair out of his forehead as he dribbles the ball, eyes practically boring holes into the goalkeeper. He drowns out the sound of the crowd’s constant cheering, as well as the countdown by the scoreboard. He scrunches his nose in concentration, letting out a grunt and swinging his leg forward.

As he kicks the ball towards the goal, he only thinks of one person.

The ball flies past the goalkeeper and hits the net cleanly. The crowd erupts in loud cheers as they chant the team name. He hears his teammates scream his name as well but he turns to the crowd and all Lee Jeno could see was one person.

Na Jaemin. The love of his life.

And this Na Jaemin doesn’t wait for Jeno to come to him the moment he makes that final goal. No, because Na Jaemin no longer had to imagine this moment in his head.

He drops everything and runs. He runs down the bleachers and onto the field. There is confetti everywhere as he runs towards Jeno and jumps into his awaiting arms.

Jeno swiftly catches him as the younger’s legs wrap around his hips. He twirls him around in his arms like in those movies, and they look at each other for they were the only thing that mattered.

Jaemin cups his boyfriend’s face and places his forehead on his, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

“Congratulations, my ace.” He whispers lovingly, before closing the gap and pressing his lips against Jeno’s, right in front of the whole damn school.

 

_\- fin -_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Strony99 is obviously me lmAO JK I love fangirl nana and gay bffs donghyuck and jaemin ok!!! and I just really really miss nomin I had to write this :( hope yall enjoyed it! there maaaaay or may not be a spin off or a markhyuck side story keke,, we'll see~ comments, subs and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
